Ghost in the Xiaolin Temple
by kartoonfreek
Summary: When a ghost comes to the Xiaolin Temple to try and harm Kimiko, Raimundo thinks that the GA crew can help. Can they? Story is much better than summary! Just to be safe, rated T for scary ghost action. And there is some RaiKim. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yes I am back and I have really gotten into Ghost Adventures and a thought came to me! "What if I did a crossover of XS and GA?" So please review! And there is some RaiKim in this. ^^ The dots … means it's a different scene. And I do not own XS or GA!

Ghost in the Xiaolin Temple

Chapter One: Uneasy Feeling

Kimiko had just finished doing her chores and had gone back to her cubicle. She sat down on her mat and was texting Keiko on her PDA. She had her back to the door and when she sat down and started texting she heard the swoosh of her curtain come open. "I know it's you Rai." she said. Then she felt tugging on one of her pigtails. She knew he was annoying and liked to bug her but he would never tug at her hair, would he? "Stop it Rai." she demanded. The tugging continued. "I said stop it!" she turned around ready to strike but when she turned around there was no one there. She felt goose-bumps on her skin. She had an uneasy feeling about this. Then some sort of force pushed her against the wall of her cubicle making her drop her PDA. She couldn't breathe, she felt a hand on her neck. She let out a scream, or tried to but it came out more of a yelp. She couldn't understand, there was no one there yet someone was choking her. 'Could it be that someone is using the Shroud of Shadows?' A mist appeared in front of her and a figure was standing in front of her. She let out another scream. 'Ok,' she thought, 'this is not the work of the Shroud of Shadows!'

…..

Raimundo was walking towards the building where the cubicles were and he heard a girl yelp. "Kimiko?" he asked. He ran to her cubicle and when he arrived he saw a faint figure forcing Kimiko against the wall. "HEY!" Raimundo shouted. The figure turned and Raimundo saw that there was no face. The figure disappeared and Kimiko dropped to the ground. She began to cough, Raimundo bent down to help her up.

"What was that?" she managed to ask looking up at Raimundo.

"I have no idea." he replied helping Kimiko off of the ground. "We should probably get Master Fung."

They walked into the meditation hall to see Master Fung, Clay, and Omi meditating. "Master Fung?" Kimiko began. He looked up at her to see that she and Raimundo had walked in. He could see that something was wrong, Raimundo had a hold of Kimiko so that she wouldn't fall and Kimiko had a hand on her neck.

"Yes young ones, what is it?" he asked in a calm voice. Clay and Omi looked up as well.

"Something weird just happened." Kimiko said. She and Raimundo sat down next to them, and after a few minutes of explaining what happened Master Fung's eyes widened with fear.

"I was afraid this might happen." he said. All four of them looked at him with confused expressions.

"What do you mean Master Fung?" asked Clay.

"Well, 1400 years ago, a Dragon of Fire was banished from this temple because Grand Master Dashi saw that there was evil in their heart. So, when he was banished he swore that his ghost would return and try to harm any Dragon of Fire that came to the temple. And so every time there is a new Dragon of Fire that comes his ghost returns and tries to harm them."

"But why?" asked Kimiko.

"No one knows why he does it. That is what we have been trying to figure out for years, but no one has ever been able to come to a conclusion."

Raimundo then spoke up rather excited, "Well, I think I might know someone who can help." he said. They all looked at him questioningly, "Have you guys ever heard of the Ghost Adventures crew?"

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short! But I thought leaving off with a cliffy might be good! *devilish grin* Anyway, PLEASE review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Message

Nick, Aaron, and Zak were sitting at the computer in their van checking their messages on their website. They had just finished their case in Venice, Italy (A/N: The Poveglia Episode) "Anything new?" asked Aaron who was eating some chips.

"Nothing yet." replied Nick. He scrolled up and down checking and re-checking their e-mail to see if there was anyone who needed them to investigate some sort of haunting.

Zak looked over Nick's shoulder to check too. Just then, their e-mail alerted them saying "You have mail." in a very ghost-like voice.

"Oh, oh, oh! Let me check it! Let me check!" Zak was getting a little over excited as he tried to grab the mouse.

"All right! Hold on!" Nick quickly got out of the way to let Zak check the mail.

Zak clicked the check button, "It's from a Raimundo Pedrosa." he said.

"What's it say?" asked Aaron with a mouth full of chips.

"It says that he lives at the Xiaolin Temple in China and that there is a ghost that they would like for us to investigate." he finished and turned to Nick and Aaron.

"I think it's a good shot." replied Nick. Aaron nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I guess we should get a move on." said Zak. He replied to the e-mail and clicked send.

…..

Raimundo clicked the send button on Kimiko's computer. He and Kimiko were sitting in the kitchen while everyone else was in the meditation hall talking about the situation. "I hope this works." he said to himself.

"What do you mean you 'hope'?" asked Kimiko who was sitting next to him. After all, it was her computer he was using!

"Well…" There was a moment of silence. "I never actually sent them a letter before and I'm not sure they'll reply to this." just after he said 'this' the computer m'ade some sort of noise and said "You have mail!" "Oh, that was fast." said Raimundo looking at the response.

"What does it say?" asked Kimiko looking over his shoulder.

He read the e-mail out loud. "We are gladly accepting your request and will be there as soon as possible. Please wait for us at the airport tomorrow morning." he looked over at Kimiko who smiled. Suddenly, he felt a weird sensation. "Hey, do you feel like…. we're being….. watched?" he asked.

"I was hoping it just was me." she replied. She felt someone grab her arm. "Raimundo? I think something just grabbed my arm."

Before they could do anything, Kimiko was thrown across the room, she slammed against the wall and hit the ground. Raimundo jumped up to help her but someone, or something, grabbed him by neck and lifted him into the air. He struggled to get out of the grasp but it had a hold of him good. Kimiko got up off the ground and shouted, "HEY! Ghost boy! I'm the one you want!" a figure appeared in front of Raimundo and it turned its head towards her. Kimiko saw two fire red eyes.

The figure moved towards her still holding Raimundo. It towered over her and Raimundo desperately tried to say "Kimiko! Get away from it!" but he couldn't make a sound. Instead the figure said something in a croaky, rocky, deep voice that chilled Kimiko and Raimundo to the bone. "I will harm anyone who gets in my way! Consider this a warning!" and with that the figure disappeared and Raimundo fell to the ground gasping for air.

Kimiko ran to his side and bent down. "That's it…" Raimundo gasped, "he's messed with the wrong monks." he tried to get up but Kimiko pushed him down lightly.

"Don't get up." She moved his head so she could see his neck. She saw, to her horror, that the ghost left an impression on his neck from being hoisted into the air. "I'm gonna kill that guy!" she said.

"Well, I think you're a little late for that." replied Raimundo. She laughed a little bit.

Author's Note: Yeah, I left it off with a little bit of a joke. ^^ I know the joke was kinda lame, but I couldn't help it! Please REVIEW! I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Yah! New chapter! Please enjoy and sorry for the wait! ^.^

Chapter Three: At the Airport

Raimundo and Kimiko went to tell Master Fung about what happened with the ghost and what the GA crew said. "I see, well next time be more cautious of where you are." he replied. He turned to Dojo who was on his shoulder and to Omi and clay who was with them, "As for the Ghost Adventures crew, Dojo will and pick up them up at the airport. And you two, Omi, and Clay will accompany him."

"Yes Master Fung." they replied.

"But, do not tell them about why the ghost is here, just tell them that it is disturbing us and we need them to help. We don't want them to know about the Shen Gon Wu or the reason why the ghost is here." said Master Fung.

"Yes Master Fung." they replied again.

As Master Fung turned to leave Dojo piped up, "Why do I have to pick them up? That's three more people I have to add to the passenger seats!" he complained crossing his arms.

The young Dragon's made it to their 'rooms' in silence. The only thing they said to each other was good-night.

It was only Kimiko and Raimundo who had a hard time getting to sleep, thinking about the day's events made it hard for them to even close their eyes. Finally, at one point they were able to get to sleep. Little did they know, about the figure that was watching Kimiko. Watching, waiting.

…..

Dojo slithered into Raimundo's room the next day to wake him up. "Hey! Buddy boy, time to get up!" he said shaking Raimundo.

Raimundo turned to look at Dojo from under his blankets, "Why?" he asked in a sleepy ton.

"We have to go pick up the Ghost Adventures crew! Remember?" Dojo said losing his patience. "And I have to add three more people to my collection of passengers!" he complained out loud. Raimundo, who was tired of Dojo's shouting, sat up and to his relief Dojo left his room to wake up Clay and Omi. "Wake up Kimiko for me!" shouted Dojo going into Clay's room.

'With you yelling I bet she's already awake.' thought Raimundo getting up putting on his clothes.

After he got ready for the day wearing his normal orange sleeved shirt, and tan pants, he set down his stuffed bear, Ninja Fred, (A/N:SQUEE! Ninja Fred! ;P) he walked into Kimiko's cubicle and saw that she was still sleeping. He walked over and bent down next to Kimiko and started shaking her arm. "Hey! Kim! It's time to get up." he said.

"Five more minutes." she replied turning over on the opposite side so she was facing her wall.

"You won't have any more sleeping minutes with that ghost hanging around." he replied. She still didn't move. He was starting to get frustrated with the Dragon of Fire, so, he leaned over her and said in a very creepy, ghost-like voice, "Kimiko Tohomiko! You will pay for my banishment!" hearing this she bolted right up, her eyes the size of saucers. Raimundo seeing her expression burst out laughing. Kimiko turned and saw Raimundo holding his sides laughing his head off. (A/N: Not allowed to say swear words.)

"RAIMUNDO!" she shouted getting up her off her mat and holding flames in her palms.

He saw the flames and said still laughing a little bit. "I'm…. sorry…. Kim!" he said taking breaths in between words from laughing so hard.

"GET OUT!" she demanded pointing to her door. (A/N: If you want to call it that.) He got up and walked out of the room. He went over to his own cubicle sitting down next to Ninja Fred. He looked in the corner of his eyes and could have sworn that Ninja Fred turned his head to look at him. Raimundo looked over but saw that Ninja Fred was in his same head straight forward smiling face. 'Hmmm, my mind must be playing tricks.'

…

A few minutes later everyone was out in the court yard. Clay in his usual cowboy wardrobe, Omi, the same red tunic, and Kimiko in her goth outfit with her hair in a ponytail. (A/N: Like the one she wore in the episode The Return of Pandabubba.)

Dojo turned into his forty-foot self and said, "Alright kiddies! Jump on the ol' Dojo express!" They climbed onto his back, Omi in the front, Kimiko after him, Raimundo behind her, and Clay in the back. After they settled their selves, Master Fung came up to them and said, "Remember do not tell them about the Shen Gon Wu or why the ghost is here." the others nodded in agreement.

"We will be as quiet as an elephant." commented Omi.

Raimundo looked at him. "I think you mean as quiet as a mouse."

"That too!"

….

Zak, Nick, and Aaron left the inner part of the airport and waited on the outside for the Dragons with their camera equipment and their ghost equipment. "By the way," Nick and Zak turned to Aaron. "What does this Raimundo Pedrosa look like?" he asked. He and Nick looked over at Zak.

Zak cleared his throat, "Well… I mean he obviously knows what we look like. I mean he's seen us on TV." he said.

There was a few moments of silence then, "I guess you're right." said Aaron.

…

"We should almost be there." replied Dojo looking around.

Raimundo looked over the side of the dragon and saw down below the airport. "There!" he pointed.

"Right, I knew that." Dojo dived towards their destination. They landed across the street of the airport, Dojo quickly shrunk down to his normal size, so he wouldn't attract attention, and settled on Clay's hat.

"So, where are they Rai?" asked Kimiko.

Raimundo looked around and saw across the street a big, buffy guy with short sleeves and two others dressed in short sleeves as well but a little less buffy than him. "I think that's them." he said pointing over at them, they looked over and were a little surprised by what they saw.

"Wow." exclaimed Kimiko. Raimundo looked over at her.

"What?" he asked.

She looked over at him and replied, "That guy's like really buff." she said pointing to Zak.

Raimundo gave a shrug and said, "Yeah, but he ain't as buff as me." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Pfft, you wish." said Kimiko.

"Ooooohhh!" said Omi and Dojo in unison.

"You just got, as you say, bought!" said Omi.

Raimundo shook his head, "No, it's 'you just got owned', not bought."

"Oh, my badness."

"Huh, maybe we should get going partners." said Clay.

They walked across the street to the other three. Aaron, Nick, and Zak looked over at them. "Hey, are you Raimundo Pedrosa?" asked Zak as they came closer.

"Yes indeed." Raimundo replied. Zak held put his hand for a hand shake, Raimundo gladly accepted. "And these are my friends," he gestured towards the other's "This is Clay Bailey,"

"Howdy." Clay said tipping his hat.

"Hello." Zak, Nick, Aaron said in unison.

"Dojo," Raimundo pointed to the dragon on Clay's hat.

Nick, Aaron, and Zak looked at the reptile that was on Clay's hat. "Hello." they said.

"Hello." replied Dojo. They were a little surprised to see that he could talk.

Raimundo moved towards Omi, "This is Omi."

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet the Ghost Adventures crew." Omi said in an excited tone.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." said Zak. Nick and Aaron nodded in agreement.

Raimundo moved on, "And this is Kimiko." Kimiko smiled at them and waved.

"Hello." she said.

"It's nice to meet you." they replied. Zak turned to Raimundo, "So, you probably already know who we are. I'm Zak, this is Nick and Aaron." Nick and Aaron nodded. "So, how are we going to get there? We had to leave our van behind."

"We are going to use me as transportation." Dojo piped up. Zak, Nick, and Aaron looked at him and what they saw next scared the living daylights out of them. He turned into his forty-foot self and said, "All aboard."

They helped put the crew's cameras and other things onto Dojo. After that they headed off towards the temple.

Author's Note: Whoa, that took a little while to finish. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am SOOO sorry for the wait! I have my other story to take care of and another story to think about and *pant pant pant pant* Just PLEASE don't kill me! Anyway, I don't own any of the characters except for the idea. So, moving on!

Chapter Four: Lockdown

It was a quiet trip to the temple. Unless you count Nick, Aaron, and Zak talking to their cameras about what they were doing.

"We're on our way to the Xiaolin Temple in China for an investigation." Zak said into the camera, he turned to Kimiko and asked, "How far is it to the Temple?"

"It's not too far long now." she commented. It was like that the entire time. Talking into their cameras and recording everything they saw.

After what seemed like an hour, they finally reached the temple. They hopped off Dojo and started showing them around. "Alright, well, where was the first place this ghost made its presence known?" asked Zak.

Kimiko led them to their cubicles. "This is where it happened. I was sitting right here on my PDA, I hear the curtain swoosh open and something started tugging at my hair, when I turned around to see who it was, some kind of force grabbed my neck and pushed me against the wall. Then this mist appears and there's a figure standing right in front of me." she explained.

"I see, well what happened next?" asked Zak looking at the camera Aaron had then at Kimiko.

"Well, I would've been history, but luckily Rai was there at the right moment." she gestured to Raimundo who stood next to her.

Zak turned to Raimundo and asked, "So what happened when you came?"

"Well, I was walking to my room when I heard Kim scream, and when I came, there was, like she said, a mist. But when I yelled at it, it turned to me and just let her go."

"I see," began Zak. "Well have there been more experiences? Like has it said anything?"

"Actually, just yesterday it threatened to hurt us." replied Kimiko.

"I see, well, Aaron could you put an X in on the floor?" Zak asked, and Aaron took out some tape and made an X on the floor. "We're going to put an X here so we know where to investigate during the lockdown." explained Zak.

…..

After a while talking with the Xiaolin monks, they were ready for the lockdown.

"Alright, we've got a few minutes before sunset, would you like to say something before we go in?" Zak, Nick, and Aaron were getting the cameras ready.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could join in your investigation?" asked Kimiko.

A little bit shocked by this request, Zak replied, "I- I don't see what harm could come of it. But are you sure you can handle it?" he asked.

"I'm sure I can." replied Kimiko, "After all, I know a little bit about this ghost."

Raimundo walked and stood next to her, "If Kim goes, I go." he said.

Zak, Nick, and Aaron looked at each other and smirked, "All right you guys can come, what about you two?" he gestured to Clay and Omi.

"I would be most honored to join!" said Omi with a wide smile on his face.

"Well, I'd reckon I'd better join this rodeo too." said Clay.

"All right." said Zak. He looked toward the sunset. "Well, time for the lockdown."

After having all the other monks exit the temple, Master Fung locked them in with Dojo on his shoulder, "Be careful young ones." he said to the Xiaolin warriors. "We will return at dawn to unlock the gate."

"Yes Master." they replied and turned to meet Zak, Nick, and Aaron in the court yard.

"Be careful kiddies!" called Dojo.

"Where do you think they will go?" asked Raimundo as he walked next to Kimiko while Clay and Omi were a little ways off.

"Who knows, they probably will go to the mountain top." She guessed.

"Yeah probably." Raimundo replied.

Once they got over to the others, they began going over the places they would investigate, which was practically the whole temple.

"Alright," began Zak, "Since it's a pretty big place, we'll split up into groups. Clay and Omi, you'll take the East side of the Temple, Raimundo and Kimiko will take the West side, Nick and I will take the North side, and sorry Aaron, you get to go alone in the South."

"Don't I always." Aaron said jokingly.

"Right, so each of us will take an EVP recorder," Zak handed the EVPs to Kimiko, Clay, and Aaron. "Make sure to ask questions at any time to the ghost, and if any of you feel anything weird like sudden change in temperature," he handed them a small electronic box, "use these EMF meters. It is suggested that when ghosts pass in front of these they manipulate the field."

"Well, let's get investigation on the road." exclaimed Nick.

"Oooooh! Are we going to investigate on the road too?" asked Omi. The other monks just sighed while the crew just looked at him oddly.

…..

Kimiko and Raimundo had been walking around the West side of the temple grounds, in a very awkward silence.

Kimiko looked over to Raimundo, "So, do you think we should talk?"

Raimundo looked over at Kimiko and asked, "'Bout what?"

Kimiko let out a giggle, "No, not us. Well, yeah us. But like to the ghost. If it's around." She looked around uneasily.

With a tint of pink on his cheeks, Rai replied, "Er.. yeah! That's what I meant to, hehe." Kimiko just rolled her eyes and took out the EVP recorder out of her pocket. "Wait," Kimiko looked up at Raimundo, she never actually realized how close they were, a mere few feet.

Trying to fight down a fierce blush, she asked, "What?"

Raimundo, also noticing how close they were, said, "Shouldn't we try the EMF meter thing first? To try and see if it's here?"

Realizing her mistake, she pulled out the EMF meter and it started going on the fritz. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. Feeling a weird sensation she looked down at her arms and saw that she had goose bumps and her hair was standing on end.

Raimundo looked down and saw that his arms were doing the exact same thing. "Er… I guess it's time to use the EVP."

Kimiko nodded and pulled it up to her face and spoke into it, "Um… what's your name?" she looked over at Rai who shrugged and leaned in to listen.

After a few moments of nothing but static, they heard a faint moan coming from the EVP. Looking at Raimundo, Kimiko gulped.

"Please tell me that was your stomach." She pleaded in a whisper. Raimundo shook his head and she gulped and looked back down at the EVP quivering.

Raimundo finally got the courage to speak up and asked the ghost. "What do you want from Kimiko?"

The next thing that came from the EVP sent shivers down their spines and their eyes go wide. In a very raspy, and faint voice, the EVP responded, "Want… to…. KILL!"

Author's Note: I decided to stop there to leave a 'dramatic' effect. If that's the right word for it. I'm not too sure. Anyway, I am SOOOOOO sorry for the wait! I've been trying to finish my other story before I turned to this one. But, that didn't work out. So yeah. PLEASE forgive me and review please! Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Alright people, for those of you who read the notice before it was deleted, the winner for the parody is *drum roll* KINGDOM HEARTS! Please, no dissing. Usually I encourage the comments, but I sort of don't like the bad comments. Hehe. So yes, it has won. It'll be posted in a few weeks. With that said, enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter five: Lockdown pt. 2

"Do you think we should use that we should use the MEF meter now friend Clay?" asked Omi, looking around as he and Clay currently searched the East side of the temple looking around the halls.

Clay looked down at his 'little partner', "Yeah, I think ya mean the EMF meter,"

Omi looked up at him, "Same difference! Let us just PLEASE us it!" Clay shrugged and pulled it out.

"Nothing." he stated putting it back in his pocket.

"Hmmm, but may we use the PVE recorder?" asked Omi with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"EVP, and I don't see why not." He pulled out the EVP and Omi quickly snatched it from the Texan's hand. "Whoo Nellie Omi, you're more excited than my Uncle Odis is when it's his birthday."

"I am just fascinated with this technology." Stated Omi matter-of-factly, he turned to the recorder in his hands and said, "What exactly do we do with it?"

"Well I reckon we just ask questions into it."

Omi took a deep breath and yelled, "WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

Clay quickly covered his ears and said, "Not that loud partner! Inside voices! Yikes!"

Omi's face took a hint of pink to them. "Oh yes, very wise. Why are you here?" he asked in a whisper to the EVP.

"Well with that whisper nothing's gonna-" he was quickly cut off by a raspy, and quite loud voice coming from the EVP.

"BACK OFF!" Clay and Omi jumped.

"Well, I guess we should keep moving. Hehe." Clay nervously chuckled, his face as white as a chalkboard.

Omi's face, with being the color of a grapefruit but was now a ghostly pale, responded, "V-v-very w-wise." He and Clay quickly turned on their heels and ran the other way with a ghostly white mist standing where they were before disappearing.

…..

Nick and Zak slowly walked around the temple, not entirely sure where they were going, but still walked around with Zak holding the EVP and EMF recorders in hand.

Zak looked over at Nick who had the camera in his hands, "We're currently in the North side of the temple. So far nothing has come up on our EMF meter." He looked back down at it and as soon as he did it started going berserk. "Whoa! Nick, take a look at this." Nick looked over his shoulder.

"Dude, that is-"

"Awesome." Zak finished.

"I was going to say freaky, but I guess awesome works too. Try using the EVP."

Zak looked down at the EVP and brought it to his mouth, "Um, do you know what country you're in?" he brought it to his ear to see if it would make a response.

They stood there only a couple of seconds before it replied, "Of… course…. Stupid…."

Zak looked over at Nick who said, "Well, he showed you. Here let me try," Nick talked into the EVP, "Do you want to tell us why you're here?"

Again, only a few seconds before a reply, "…..No."

"…. Please?" asked Nick.

It replied again but more fierce, "NO!"

Zak looked back at the camera and said, "This is the first time we've gotten a clearer response to one of our questions."

As Zak turned his head to look back down at the EVP he got a glimpse of something hovering just a few feet in front of them. He looked back up and saw that a figure was standing there but quickly disappeared. "Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick!"

"What? What? What? What? What? What? What?" he asked a little bit irritated.

"Tell me you got that on video man!"

"Got what on video?"

"That- that mist!" Zak frantically pointed to the direction he saw the figure.

"Uh, I don't know let me check." Nick clicked the record button, "Uh… nope, it doesn't look- hey, wait!" he pressed stop right after Zak had stopped talking and in the corner saw a figure. "Oh my *beep*!"

"Yeah I know dude!" Zak looked at the screen and saw it as well.

After a few minutes of going over the video, they caught a moan coming from the EVP. "Whoa! Nick did you hear that bro?"

"You bet I *beep* did!" Zak brought it closer to their ears so they could hear it better, but soon were disturbed when a rock, a rather large one, went flying passed them in the dark.

"OH MY *beep* *beep* *beep!*" without giving a second look, Nick and Zak went dashing down the hall in the opposite direction, also leaving a figure standing a right where they were before disappearing.

…..

"Alright, right now I'm at the South end of the temple and it is now, 12:30." Aaron said into the camera as he looked at his watch. "Nothing's happened yet, but uh, hopefully something will." He put his camera in front of him and looked around through the lens.

He continued looking through until he saw a mist disappear in thin air. "Gasp! OH MY *beep*" he turned the camera around to him, eyes wide with fear and mouth wide open. "Oh my- did you just see that? Oh, I am getting the *beep* outta here!" he turned around to leave but then heard a loud BANG on the wall, "Oh my *beep* *beep* *beep*!" and went sprinting down the hall.

…..

Kimiko and Raimundo continued down the hall looking left to right to front to back.

"Don't you think we're being a little bit paranoid?" asked Raimundo in a chuckle, sweat going down his forehead.

Kimiko looked around frantically before replying, "N-no. I-it's good to b-be c-cautious. Hehe." She tried wiping the sweat from her face.

They continued on for a while and ended up near where their rooms were. At one point, out of the corner of Kimiko's eyes, she saw a brown blur. She squeaked and clamped onto Raimundo's arm. A little surprised by the sudden impact on his arm, Raimundo jumped and asked, "What? What's wrong?"

Kimiko looked up at him with wide eyes and said, "I saw something! I-it looked like, fur?"

Raimundo gave her a questioning look, "Kimiko, nothing was there. C'mon, I'll show you." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her to closer to where she saw the brown blur.

"What? No, let go!" she demanded trying desperately to get him to let go.

"C'mon Kim." He said pulling her in the dark that was lit by silver moonlight coming through the windows.

They reached the end of the hall and turned to see the lined up rooms. Raimundo looked around, "See? Nothing here. Don't worry Kimi, you're safe." He pulled her closer by the waist only to have her put a hand on his side, looking forward. "What?" he asked still looking at her and not paying attention to what she was staring at.

"I…. is that, your teddy bear?" he followed her line of vision and saw that at the other end of the hall way, was indeed Ninja Fred lying on the floor head down.

He let go of Kimiko and slowly walked over. "Ninja Fred?" he asked hand out stretched about to pick it up, but only to stop when Ninja Fred got up, facing the opposite direction of Raimundo. Raimundo backed away quickly towards Kimiko as Ninja Fred's head slowly turned, but not its body. Its head faced them with a devilish smile upon it's furry, brown head.

Kimiko squeaked and held onto Raimundo's arm as he looked petrified at his little teddy bear, now looking like the devil himself with that malicious grin. Ninja Fred turned his body around and began walking towards them.

Scarred out of their wits, Raimundo grabbed Kimiko's arm and dashed down the corner of the hall, screaming their heads off while Ninja Fred dashed after them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: All I can say is, I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: Lockdown pt. 3

Omi and Clay dashed down the hall looking back once and a while to see if, whatever they heard had followed them. They dashed out of the temple and hurried towards the gardens.

…..

Nick and Zak went running down the hall in hot pursuit to try and dodge more rocks that went flying at them barely missing their heads. They went sprinting out of the temple and unknowingly ran towards the garden.

…..

Aaron ran down the hall screaming and cursing at the same time. He ran out of the temple and ran straight for the garden.

…..

Raimundo, holding tightly onto Kimiko's hand, went sprinting down the hall with Kimiko at his heal with Ninja Fred following behind them like a zombie. They ran out of the hall screaming while dashing towards the gardens.

…..

Omi and Clay ran into the middle of the garden only to hit numerous things that collided at the same time.

…..

Nick and Zak sprinted to the middle of the garden and hit various things at the same time falling to the ground.

…..

Aaron ran for dear life out of the temple and to the center of the gardens. Not looking exactly where he was going, he ran into multiple substances.

…..

Raimundo and Kimiko ran out of the temple with the bear hot on their trail. They ran until they reached the center of the gardens only to be hit by the others.

They all shook their heads and looked up. Aaron was in front of Nick and Zak while Clay and Omi faced Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Oooooohhhhhh! My friends we were just attacked by a ferocious voice!" exclaimed Omi. He and Clay got up and faced them.

"Yeah, we've got bricks thrown at us!" Nick said holding up the camera to see their faces in the pale moon light while he stood up.

"A figure appeared dude, I swear to fuzzy (A/N: Sorry, I can't swear or anything like that, so I got that from Pepper Ann. ^^*) that I saw a flippin' figure standing in front of me!" Aaron practically shouted as he faced the camera to them, standing up.

"Yeah, and we were being chased by my teddy bear." Rai said. He turned and helped Kimiko up but realized what he said, "Oh," he turned to the others that were looking at him strangely, "I- uh- I mean good luck charm. Hehe." He chuckled nervously.

Kimiko looked behind her and saw the brown fur stalking towards them. She tugged on Raimundo's arm. "Rai! There it is!" They all turned and saw the mass of brown fur stopped a few yards in front of them. They took a few steps back. The strange thing was not the bear, but the mist that came out of the bear. The mist appeared behind the bear. As it did, Ninja Fred fell down in his lifeless state.

"Nick! Get it on camera! Get it on camera!" Zak yelled shaking Nick.

"I am! I am!" Nick shouted back trying to hold the camera still.

The figure fully formed and came closer to them. Aaron and Nick still held tightly onto their cameras while Clay stood beside them with wide eyes. Kimiko backed into Rai as they stepped back. Omi, feeling he should be brave for the rest of them, stepped in front of them pointing at the ghost and said, trying to hide the fear, "You shall be defeated! Most frightening of ghosts!"

"Omi! Get back here!" shouted Raimundo still backing away with Kimiko.

"Prepare to die!" the ghost said. And with that, they split up, again, in twos running East and West with Nick, Zak, and Aaron going to the west and Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay (carrying Omi underneath his arm), and Omi (obviously) going to the east.

"Run! It's after us!" Aaron shouted as he looked back and saw a bunch of glowing bricks flying at them. They soon stopped at a wall turning around to see the bricks hovering in front of them. "Please don't kill us!" pleaded Aaron.

…..

"AAAAHHHHH!" the Xiaolin warriors ran down the hall, Clay still carrying omi and Raimundo holding Kimiko's hand.

"It's still after us!" Kimiko shouted looking back at the ghost floating in mid air after them at full speed.

They turned a corner only to be facing a wall. They turned around but found that they were cornered by the ghost, staring an evil stare at them. It made them feel like it staring into their souls, piercing into their very being.

"Why are you doing this?" spat out Kimiko stepping towards the ghost with a ticked off look.

The ghost spoke in a raspy, chilling voice that made their hairs stand on end, "I want my revenge."

"For what? What reason do you have to do this to others?" Kimiko stepped closer only to have Raimundo grab her arm to pull her back. She slipped out of his grasp and stepped face to face with the ghost. "Why do all of this because you were banned?" this time her face changed to a soft look and her eyes sincere. "Why?" she asked again.

The ghost floated back a little ways then stopped. It- or he- sighed, "I didn't mean to do what I did." he- or it- said in that raspy voice.

"Didn't mean to do what?" asked Kimiko unafraid now. The guys stared at her amazed that she showed no sign of fear once-so-ever.

The ghost stared down at her, "I killed someone. And for that I was banned." they listened intently to his story, "Before that, Grand Master Dashi saw the evil in me, he chose a different Dragon of Fire, and for that, I promised to get my revenge on every Dragon of Fire who comes here."

"But, but you don't have to. It was a mistake, you never meant to kill whoever it was!" the ghost looked down at the ground. "Look, you may have been crushed when you were banned. But- but it was an accident, you don't have to live like this." The ghost looked up at her, "Ok, I didn't mean that last part about living. But I do mean that you don't have to keep doing this. If you do, you'll only make things worse and you will never be forgiven."

He looked deep into her eyes, "I can never be forgiven anyway."

"Yes you can!" her eyes stung with tears. "People, or ghosts, can always be forgiven. I should know, I've witnessed it." Raimundo knew exactly what she was talking about and looked at her instead. "Heck, I've even experienced it. People can always forgive you, the key, is to forgive yourself. Even when it hurts too much to forgive them or to forgive yourself."

The ghost floated towards her and put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Thank you. And I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." she whispered. He started turning white as he disappeared with a smile on his face.

…..

The GA crew closed their eyes shut, with their cameras on the ground, waiting for the impact of the bricks to hit them. The bricks suddenly stopped glowing and fell down with great impact onto the cameras completely destroying them.

They looked up and saw the destroyed cameras. "No!" Zak cried out. "Our evidence!" he bent down and took the little pieces of the cameras.

…..

Kimiko looked at the now empty hall where the ghost once was.

"That was, as you say, the most unpleasant thing ever." Omi stated, now out of Clay's grasp.

"I'm going with weirdest thing ever." corrected Clay.

Raimundo walked slowly up to Kim and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you really mean all of that stuff you said?"

She turned around to and quickly gave him a hug from around the waist. Raimundo hesitated for a moment before putting his arms around her. "Every word. Thank you Rai." Kimiko whispered against his chest.

He blushed furiously, "N-no problem." He stroked the top of her head as the beautiful sun rose on the temple.

**Author's Note: Yes the ghost turned good. I usually hate it when the bad guy turns good. But I figured Kimiko could give a thoughtful speech that made him different. And in case you're wondering, yes she was talking about when Rai turned evil and when she made mistakes, like letting that earwig free. So yeah, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Yay! Last chapter! Please enjoy! And remember, I don't own anything.**

Chapter Seven: Goodbye

Zak, Nick, and Aaron were busy packing up their things onto Dojo after Master Fung and the other monks opened the gates. They said their good-byes to the Xiaolin monks shaking each of their hands.

"Well, it's been a pleasure being here." Zak shook each of their hands.

"Yeah, it was…. Different." commented Aaron shaking their hands as well.

"Even if our evidence did get destroyed." added Nick happily shaking their hands one by one.

"Thanks for coming. And, sorry about your cameras." apologized Kimiko. "But, at least you have the EVPs."

"True, but we didn't get much on those." replied Nick getting on Dojo. Zak and Aaron got on and waved good-bye as Dojo flew off.

After the monks waved good-bye to them, Clay and Omi went inside along with the other monks except Raimundo and Kimiko, who stood there watching the sun rise. Raimudno looked down in front of him and saw Ninja Fred laying there smiling up at him. He picked him up and smiled back at him before putting him safely in his pocket.

Raimundo turned to Kimiko who smiled up at him. "Thanks again, for you know, being concerned and all enough to ask them here." Kimiko blushed as she said this.

"Hey, it's no problem." he pulled her into a hug and whispered. "Anything for you Kim."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Rai, thank you."

They stood there for a moment while the sun rose higher in the sky. Creating a beautiful moment, beautiful for a post card. They enjoyed the moment as a mist appeared a few yards behind, smiling before disappearing completely and forever.

Yep, the ghost would certainly not be coming back anytime soon.

**Author's note: Yeah! I'm finished! A little suckish ending, but hey! Don't blame me, I can't come up with good endings. So, please review! Yeah, bye!**


End file.
